DDBSM ( Dear Devilish Big Sister Momo )
by KureaRinyu37furansu
Summary: Elle est vulgaire, elle est trop forte, elle est mignonne, marrante et c'est est la plus grande catastrophe de tout les temps, à Assiah comme à la Géhenne. Son nom: Momo, princesse des Enfers. Alors, prenez garde! Parce que, là où elle passe, elle met un bordel monstre... et c'est ses frangins qui souffrent!
1. Chapter 1

HHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOO ! Voici ma toute deuxième fiction! J'y crois pas! Je crois que je vais pleurer.

( -Epargne-nous ce spectacle déplorable, tu veux et présente nous

-Tu veux dire Moi.

- Non, NOUS.

-Bon, si tu veux: moi, c'est Kurea, mais appelez-moi Kurea-chan et l'autre, c'est ma petite voix intérieure, elle est assez chiante, désolée de vous l'imposer

-Salope. Tu vas me le payer un jour!

-Mais oui, mais oui…)

Suite à un pari de mon frère, je dois faire une fanfic sur Blue Exorcist. Voici donc, pour votre plus grand bonheur (ou pas) DDBSM ou, version longue :Dear Devilish Big Sister Momo. Sur ce, je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas de la page.

Kurea-chan ( et sa petite voix).

Blue Exorcist n'est pas de mon fait, et c'est bien dommage, je me serai bien amusée sinon

(Et moi aussi

- Toi la ferme).

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dear Devilish Big Sister Momo**

_Grande sœur débarque_

Une jeune femme se réveilla en bayant bruyamment et se redressa sur son siège. Arggh….ce qu'elle avait mal dormi. Elle passa une main distraite dans sa longue chevelure brune, cherchant des nœuds d'un air absent. Ah, vraiment, les êtres humains avaient véritablement le chic pour faire cohabiter les notions « inutile » et « désagréable » dans la même phrase. Son frère allait subir son courroux, ça, c'est sûr. Comment avait-il osé lui faire un coup pareil?!Par sa faute, elle avait été obligée de prendre le bus, elle! Lui qui savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait les transports en commun! Non mais, où allait le monde?! Et elle s'était trompée de bus, en plus! Elle avait du payer, DEUX FOIS! Et demander son chemin au chauffeur par-dessus le marché! Elle allait démolir son putain de bureau et l'obliger à la rembourser, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir! Et s'il refusait, elle lui botterait les fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus s'asseoir pour les mille ans à venir. Quand elle pensait qu'il lui avait caché ça… ça la mettait dans une rogne pas possible. Lui cacher qu'elle avait un frère…non… deux petits frères tout mignons… et qu'elle avait dû apprendre la nouvelle par la bouche de son petit frère Amaimon, qui s'était apparemment bien amusé avec eux… quelle honte! Il avait invité leur frère, même leur paternel le savait, et pas elle, sa frangine préférée, elle qui adorait les gosses et les réunions de famille, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles…bon, il fallait aussi dire que leur autre sœur était une véritable garce de la pire espèce, donc si y avait une sœur préférée , c'était forcement elle…mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

GGGGRRRRRRMMMMMMMBBBLLLLL!

Ah, et pour couronner le tout, elle avait pas mangée depuis hier… ah, vraiment, son très cher frangin allait s'en prendre une dans la gueule. Mais avant tout, elle devait se trouver un petit truc à grignoter. Elle attendit que le bus s'arrête à un arrêt et sortit en quête d'une superette ouverte. Elle vagabonda à travers les rues et trouva enfin la dite superette capable d'apaiser les cris de protestation de son estomac. Elle entra donc et son attention se porta sur des paquets de chips, qui était le seul article qu'elle connaissait ( Amaimon en avait ramener pour la narguer, cet abruti) et en pris une bonne cinquantaine, autrement dit tout le rayon puis se dirigea vers les caisses pour payer, sachant qu'elle enverrait la facturation à son frère, elle n'allait pas se priver d'un ou deux paquets. Mais elle ne connaissait pas franchement le mot « sac » et quand elle voulu partir, elle empila tous les paquets jusqu' à la faire ressembler à une montagne de paquets de chips ambulante, pris la direction de la sortie dont la plafond était terriblement bas et …tout lui retomba dessus. Ahh … décidément c'était pas son jour.

« Heu… excusez-moi…vous avez besoin d'aide? »

Super, un pathétique humain lui proposait de l'aide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça?! Mais pas question de faire un scandale, enfin pas tout de suite. Pas la peine d'alerter ces putains d'exorcistes de sa présence et de les avoir aux basques. Elle pourrait faire un bain de sang plus tard. C'est donc avec un faux sourire qu'elle se tourna vers le nouveau venu et demanda avec son air le plus charmeur possible:

« Heu… oui…je veux bien. »

L'inconnu se baissa et commença à ramasser les(nombreux) paquets au sol. Il était pas mal du tout, il était plutôt jeune, les cheveux bruns aux reflets bleutés avec des yeux bleus lapis-lazulis très vifs, mais au vu de son air d'imbécile fini, ça devait être un enthousiaste de première catégorie. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui soutirer quelques infos . Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

« Dites, excusez-moi de vous dérangez… mais je suis fraîchement arrivée ici et je ne connait pas bien la ville… pourriez-vous m'indiquez le chemin de l'Académie de la Croix Vraie? »

L'inconnu cligna des yeux et un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Ben, c'est simple, l'Académie se dresse sur le mont, juste en face, c'est le bâtiment le plus haut, vous pouvez pas le rater. »

HAHAHA! Elle le tenait enfin, son frère allait souffrir.

« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne? »

Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil ?

« Oh non, ce n'est pas peine, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps.

-Mais non, voyons, je suis un des élèves. »

Oh. Par le paternel, ça sentait le fromage.

« Non, je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Dégage, abruti de gamin. Si tu tiens à la vie.

« Bon, ok, au revoir alors.

-Oui, c'est ça, au revoir. »

Ouf, il était parti. Pas trop tôt. Un peu plus et elle lui dévissait la tête. Bon, maintiennent, direction l'Académie. Après le déjeuner bien sûr.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Une fois rassasiée, elle se débarrassa des nombreux cadavres ( de paquets de chips) autour d'elle , elle les lança en l'air, avec sa puissance, ils atterriraient dans une autre ville et on penserait que des idiots les avait lançaient pour s'amuser ou pour polluer encore un peu plus les villes humaines , et pas que c'était l'ex déjeuner d'un démon. Bon, dans son cas, c'était une démone mais elle n'allait pas en faire tout un … c'était quoi déjà, le mot? Oui enfin, bref, ce n'était important. Et ses flammes étaient bien trop reconnaissables, c'est vrai qu'un feu violet avait tendance à attirer l'attention, et il était hors de question d'avoir les exorcistes au cul. Bon, le gamin avait dit que l'Académie était le bâtiment le haut de ce trou à rats. Il fallait donc trouver un endroit d'où on puisse voir tous les sommets de la ville. Donc il fallait monter sur le toit. Et une fois montée sur le toit de la superette, elle la vit. L'Académie. Son frère était fini.

Dans sa joie immense, la jeune femme s'élança en direction de l'académie et… se scratcha sur la barrière de protection. Non, il n'avait pas osé installé un truc pareil, quand même?! Oh le salaud, il avait osé! C'était un homme mort, désormais. Elle était vraiment, mais alors vraiment très, très, très en colère. Et sa colère était telle que même les exorcistes, dont elle tenait pourtant à rester hors de portée, allaient sentir la tempête passer. Il était grand temps de se faire annoncer. Et elle n'allait passer par la porte d'entrée.

D'un claquement de doigts, elle conjura ses flammes qui se ruèrent sur la barrière et l'anéantirent totalement. À l'instant où la barrière cessa d'exister, une alarme retentit, et des pas précipités se firent entendre. Hé bien, dire que dans la Géhenne, il existait une rumeur selon laquelle les exorcistes n'étaient pas rapides, elle ne pouvait que constater que ce n'était pas franchement le cas. Apparemment, ceux-là ne devaient pas avoir déjà entendu parler d'elle, ou alors ils étaient vachement téméraires, pour ainsi braver son feu couleur lilas. Au vu de leur apparence, ils n'avaient pas l'air très balèzes. Son frère était à cours de recrue ou quoi? Ou il se foutait de sa gueule encore une fois? C'est vrai qu'il ne prenait (presque) jamais rien au sérieux…. À part peut-être la colère de leur vieux. Mais tout le monde prenait la colère de Satan au sérieux. Enfin, ceux qui avaient un minimum d'intelligence, bien sûr.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir trente secondes, passa la main dans ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés et décida qu'une petite dérouillée s'imposait. Histoire que son frangin comprenne bien l'étendu de son mécontentement. Ses ongles s'allongèrent, ses oreilles pointues s'allongèrent, ses canines s'aiguisèrent et elle découvrit sa vraie nature de démon, parée au combat. Un des idiots qui se tenait devant elle, un homme aux cheveux moutonneux et à lunettes s'avança d'un peu trop près avec une espèce de gourde remplie d'eau bénite et il reçu, pour correction, une magnifique flammèche couleur prune sur le popotin et son magnifique sourire de crocodile. Un de ses compagnons se précipita sur elle afin de lui faire payer l'affront qu'avait subi son compagnon, elle se décala légèrement sur le côté et le saisi dans le dos avant de le lancer vers l'horloge de l'Académie. Elle rigola en le voyant s'écraser sur les tuiles du toit. Les humains avaient toujours un gros problème avec l'atterrissage. D'autres essayèrent de l'immobiliser avec une barrière , mais elle la fit rapidement voler en éclat et la presque totalité de ses adversaires avec. Ils étaient vraiment pitoyable, ils étaient bien trop faibles pour contenir sa puissance, pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Mais un éclat métallique vint perturber la belle vision qu'elle avait de la scène. Elle dut se baisser pour éviter la lame et entraperçut une espèce de rouquine aux cheveux décolorés et au look….assez …heu…léger… la menaçant d'une épée. Une épée reptilienne à deux lames, pourvue d'yeux de serpents. Elle connaissait cette épée. La rouquine chargea à nouveau et la brune esquissa un sourire. Elles enchaînèrent plusieurs passes rapides avant que la brune, visiblement lassée par ce petit jeu, ne choppe le poignet de la rousse, l'immobilisant totalement et se mit à glousser:

« Cette lame, les crochets reptiliens, t'a été transmise dans la contrée d'Osaka. Tu viens de l'école Kirigakure.

-Que… Comment…

-Règle numéro deux dans un combat: ne jamais donner le moindre signe de faiblesse à l'adversaire, sinon ça pourrai se retourner contre toi», termina-t-elle en envoyant l'exorciste de première classe Shura Kirigakure valdinguer avec une facilité déconcertante, une plaie béante lui barrant sur le ventre.

Un coup de feu se fit entendre derrière elle et elle eut juste le temps de se baisser tandis qu'une balle la frôla de justesse. Tskk , elle ne pouvait même pas s'amuser tranquillement. Elle fit face à son tout nouvel adversaire , un gamin aux cheveux bruns comme les siens, avec le visage constellé de grains de beauté et des lunettes rectangulaires. Il avait l'air assez coincé. Et des gamins se trouvaient derrière lui. Des apprentis, vu que leur uniforme n'était pas celui des exorcistes. Son frère n'avait-il pas honte d'envoyer des enfants sur le champs de bataille? Derrière le binoclard, se tenaient quatre garçons et deux filles. L'une avait de longs cheveux violets… à quelle belle couleur… avec un regard assez froid et l'autre était légèrement plus petite, blonde et avait l'air terrifiée. Les garçons, quant à eux, avaient l'air plus décidés à se jeter dans la bataille. Un avait des cheveux bizarrement roses avec un bâton de moine, un tout petit maigrelet tondu (ou chauve) et à lunettes également, qui voulait apparemment prier, un grand avec une tête d'andouille et une coiffure évoquant légèrement un poulet et enfin…

« Hé, qu'est-ce tu fais ici, toi?! , fit le garçon de la superette, en la pointant du doigt.

-Pointer du doigt n'est pas très poli, mon garçon. » réplica la démone.

Le premier binoclard aux flingues se retourna et … hurla sur le gamin, sous les airs ébahis de la démone et consternés de leurs compagnons.

« RIN,!QU'EST QUE CA VEUT DIRE?! TU LA CONNAIS D'OÙ?!

-Ben j'l'ai vu à la superette et comme elle avait besoin d'aide pour ramasser ses paquets de chips, je…

-TU L'AS AIDE?!

-Ben oui, mais…

-NON MAIS T'AS PAS VU QUE C'ÉTAIT UN DEMON?!

-NON MONSIEUR, J'AI PAS VU! Y AVAIT PAS ECRIT « DANGER!JE SUIS UN DEMON » SUR SON FRONT! SATISFAIT, YUKIO?!

-SATISFAIT?! JE SUIS CONSTERNE, OUI!

-Heu… dites, si on vous déranges, vous nous le dites, histoire qu'on ne poireaute pas pour rien… »fit la démone, avec flegme.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir face à elle? Chacun consulta l'autre du regard, pour se sentir soutenu et préparer la contre-attaque, puis tous regardèrent leur ennemie… qui venait de franchir une porte secondaire qui donnait directement sur le hall de l'établissement. Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent vers la dite porte, elle avait déjà disparue.

« Bon, on se sépare, fit Yukio Okumura, légèrement fâché d'avoir laisser l'ennemie lui échapper, Miwa-san*, prenez l'aile gauche du le rez-de-chaussée. Moriyama-san , chargez vous de l'aile droite. Suguro-san, allez au premier étage. Shima-san, allez voir du côté du deuxième. Kamiki-san, cherchez du côté du troisième. Je vais vérifier le quatrième et les combles. L'unité des guérisseurs est en route pour secourir les blessés, donc vous n'avez pas à nous inquiéter pour eux.

- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais?!demanda Rin.

-Toi, tu vas voir le directeur pour lui annoncer que nous avons un démon supérieur dans l'enceinte de l'école par ta faute.

-Mais j'ai déjà dit que…

-Allez-y. Et si vous vous retrouvez face à elle, surtout fuyez. Ne cherchez pas à l'affronter seuls. »

Sur ces paroles, ils se séparèrent, ne prêtant même pas attention aux lamentations de ce pauvre Rin, qui du coup, se trouva encore plus à plaindre. C'est en râlant qu'il alla vers le bureau de Méphisto Pheles, dont il était sûr qu'il allait rigoler et lui passer un savon pour la forme ( du genre « plus d'argent de poche pendant trois mois », déjà qu'il ne lui donnait quasiment rient, ce radin…). Il était arrivé en haut du premier escalier lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche et un bras le projeta sur le mur d'en face. La démone approcha son visage du sien et, bien qu'elle ait repris la forme dans laquelle il avait rencontré la première fois, il put enfin remarquer les similitudes avec les autres démons qu'il avait déjà rencontrer. Comme eux, ses oreilles étaient légèrement pointues, mais cachées sous ses longs cheveux marrons ondulés, il n'avait rien remarqué. Il y avait également ses canines, bien trop longues pour être normales, et ses yeux, ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux d'Amaimon, si ce n'était qu'ils tiraient plus sur le violet que le bleu. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder davantage sur les caractéristiques physiques de sa geôlière car celle-ci amena ses lèvres tout près de son oreille, et lui demanda:

« Où est le bureau du directeur? Je sais que tu y vas, je vous ai entendu en parler dans le hall, tout à l'heure.

-Comment t'es au courant?!

-Ton supérieur est peut-être assez intelligent pour mettre en places de bons plans de recherches, mais il devrait penser à regarder le plafond d'abord avant de les énoncer. J'étais juste au dessus, c'était impossible de ne pas entendre. Alors, je repose ma question, chaton: Où . Est. Le. Bureau? »

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Samael, aussi connu sous le nom de Méphisto Pheles dans le monde des vivants, buvait tranquillement son thé quand il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la tête de son demi-frère, Rin Okumura, passait par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il ne lui avait pourtant pas demandé de venir.

« Tu as un problème? Lui demanda t'il , un peu curieux de cette soudaine visite.

-Heu… oui… quelqu'un demande à vous voir…

-Qui ça?

-Quelqu'un… »

Et sur ce, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer deux silhouettes. La première était celle d'Okumura et la deuxième était plus petite, il s'agissait d'une femme, avec de longs cheveux couleur marron glacé qui tombait en boucles souples, des oreilles légèrement pointant à traves, une tunique ancienne, datant a première vu du moyen-âge, de couleur lilas et qui lui cachait les jambes et les pieds. Elle avait un nez assez fin, pointu comme le sien, des yeux indigo mi-clos dont on percevait l'éclat psychotique des prunelles et un sourire forcé qui dévoilait des canines proéminentes. Samael blêmit, de la sueur coulait de son front rien quand la voyant. C'était…

« Momo..nee-san*.. »

La concernée ouvrit les bas en grand, comme pour l'accueillir, mais son air de psychopathe contrastait avec l'apparente tendresse de ce geste.

« Sammy nii-san*…

Méphisto n'attendit pas la suite de la phrase et fit la seule chose qui pouvait lui sauver la vie.

- … tu as été tttttrrrrrrrèèèèsss VILAIN! »

Prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Pendant le reste de la journée, les étudiants passèrent leur temps à rigoler , ils avaient vu leur directeur assez excentrique se faire poursuivre par une femme en tenue assez ringarde à travers toute l'Académie, le menaçant de mourir castré s'il ne revenait pas immédiatement.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà le premier chapitre terminé. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? C'était pas trop mal? Y avait-il pas trop de fautes?

( C'était merdique en fait?

-Mais retournes dans ma tête, toi!

- J'ai blessé ton ego?

-Un peu.

-VENGEANCE!)

Je vous revois au prochain épisode

Kurea-chan.

( Et sa voix intérieure.

- Mais reste couchée au fin fond de ma cervelle, toi!

-Non.)

PS: Une petite review, s'il vous plait?

**Vocabulaire japonais:**

**San** = C'est un titre de politesse. On peut le traduire très souvent par « Monsieur », « Madame », « Mademoiselle » en fonction de la personne ( _ex: Dupon san= Monsieur Dupont_). En général, on l'utilisera pour marquer une distance relationnel, comme lorsqu'une personne rencontre pour la première fois quelqu'un.

**Nee-san **= Signifie grande sœur.

**Nii-san **= Signifie grand frère. On réalise que Méphisto et sa sœur s'appelle tous les deux Grand-frère et Grande sœur. J'expliquerai ce passage dans mon prochain chapitre . Donc, un peu de patience.


	2. Grande Soeur se prend des vacances

HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLO OOOOO ! JE SUIS DE RETOUR (POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR)

(On voit que l'auteur a BEAUCOUP de culture.

- Hé! T'as fini la petite voix? Tu me saoule!

- C'est toi qui nous saoules avec des phrases pourries tirées de Pokémon.

- Saleté! Retourne dans ma tête et reste-y! Excusez-moi, ma petite voix intérieure n'a AUCUNE manière !).

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de DDBSM, j'arrive toujours pas à y croire! Pour le début de cette nouvelle année qui commence, je me suis dis que je devrai fêter ça en lançant ce deuxième chapitre inédit avec ma très chère Momo, j'adore ce personnage, quand mon frère m'a mise au défi, j'ai tout de suite vu Momo , et bien que je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à la créer, je m'y suis beaucoup attachée.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre, comme d'habitude.

Kurea-chan ( et son moi intérieur).

Blue Exorciste ne m'appartient pas, à part ma petite Momo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dear Devilish Big Sister Momo**

_Grande Sœur se prend des vacances_

« … NON MAIS TU N'AS PAS HONTE?! J'AI DÛ LE DEMANDÉ A AMAIMON, ET JE NE TE RACONTE MÊME PAS LA TÊTE DU VIEUX QUAND IL A SU QUE **J' ETAIS LA SEULE A NE PAS ÊTRE AU COURANT**! JE N'AI JAMAIS ÉTÉ AUSSI HUMILIÉE AVANT CE JOUR! » vociféra une Momo dans une colère noire devant un certain Rin Okumura tremblant sur sa chaise et un Samael bien piteux, en train de se masser une joue gauche très rouge sur un visage couvert de bleus et d'ecchymoses diverses, des « cadeaux » de sa sœur bien-aimée. Elle l'avait ramenée par la peau du cul, au sens littéral du terme, au vu des marques sur short dont on voyait parfois apparaitre un bout de chair ensanglanté, et avait commencé à lui passer un savon qui effrayait tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher à trente mètres du bureau du directeur. Et ce n'était rien comparé aux décibels dans la pièce. Les lourdes portes du bureau de celui qui se faisait appelé Méphisto Pheles remplissaient bien leur travail en annihilant d'habitude tous les bruits d'ordinaire, mais la colère d'une reine démon dépassait largement leur compétence d'insonorisation. Toutefois, on pouvait noter qu'elles filtraient tout de même un peu des cris chaotiques qui s'élevaient dans la pièce.

« POURQUOI AI-JE ÉTÉ LA DERNIERE AU COURANT? QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT POUR QUE TU NE PREVIENNES PAS? HEIN?! DIS-LE! DIS-LE! DIS-LE! » Momo avait fini par attraper Méphisto par le col et le secouait dans tous les sens pour lui faire avouer sa faute impardonnable, et Rin commença à avoir un peu peur pour son « grand frère » qu'elle étranglait à moitié.

« Heu… excusez-moi de vous interrompre… mais… est-ce que je pourrais savoir…qui vous-êtes? » fit l'exorciste aux flammes bleues, essayant d'apaiser la colère de la démone et comprendre un peu mieux la situation.

La démone avait arrêté de secouer le directeur, pour regarder Rin avec des yeux ronds.

« Ha… tu n'es pas au courant? C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de me présenter. Quelle idiote, j'avais totalement zappé que les humains ne me connaissait pas, fit-elle avec un grand sourire, zappant du même coup son frère qu'elle laissa tomber au sol, qui en profita pour filer sur le fauteuil directorial, en se massant la gorge, légèrement abusée. Je suis Momo Lotches, troisième dans l'ordre de la Géhenne, princesse des larmes. Je suis ta grande sœur.

-Ma…grande…sœur…? Fit Rin, dubitatif.

-Oui, tout à fait. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, ça fait si longtemps que j'attends de te rencontrer, enfin de vous rencontrer ton frère et toi. Bon, d'accord, ça ne fait pas SI longtemps que ça, puisque je ne suis au courant de votre existence QUE DEPUIS TROIS JOURS, GRACE A AMAIMON, termina-t-elle en envoyant un regard noir à Samael, qui se recroquevilla un peu plus sur son fauteuil.

-Nee-san* tu m'en veux, apparemment…

-Non, tu crois Sammy nii-san*?

-Ben…

-Mais bien sûr que je t'en veux, crétin!

- Attendez… c'est qui le plus vieux entre vous deux?

-Pardon ?firent les deux démons dans un bel ensemble.

-Ben…c'est qui le plus vieux entre vous? Vous vous appelez tous les deux « nee-san » et « nii-san », mais il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul aîné, et…

-Oh, je vois, fit Momo en le coupant, en fait Sammy est le plus vieux, mais comme il se comporte assez souvent en gamin, tu vois…

-Je vois très bien, fit Rin avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Rin!fit « Sammy », outré.

-Haha, tu t'es fais prendre à ton propre piège, frangin, ricana Momo devant l'air horrifié qu'avait pris Méphisto . En fait, le « nee-san » est une sorte blague entre nous. Nous sommes nés à un mois d'intervalle, mais notre vieux ne supportant pas les cris de Samael, il m'a ordonné de prendre soin de lui à ma naissance. Bien sûr, nous, les démons, ne naissons pas du tout de la même manière que les êtres humains, dit la princesse démon devant les yeux écarquillés de son demi-frère, qui devait certainement imaginer des choses ridicules. Donc depuis le jour de ma naissance, je n'ai cessé de prendre soin de lui, de lui témoigner de l'attention que notre paternel ne pouvait lui accorder, de le torcher car il avait peur d'aller au toilettes tout seul…

-NEE-SAN! ÇA SUFFIT !hurla Méphisto, sous les rires étouffés du jeune Okumura, mort de rire à la vue de l'image mentale qui s'était imposait dans son esprit.

-… Et il n'a pas cessé de me casser les pieds depuis ce jour, continua Momo sans se soucier de l'intervention de son frère. Puis je me suis occupée de nos autres frères et sœurs, et de tous les démons en général. Je suis le démon qui s'occupe de tous les autres, on m'appelle-même la « Maman des enfers ». Mais je finis par tous les gonfler.

-On se demande bien pourquoi…râla Méphisto.

-Parce que je suis toujours derrière eux.

-C'était une question rhétorique, idiote.

-Ah bon?

-Oui.

-Tant pis, j'y aurais répondu quand même. » fit elle en lui tirant la langue.

Samael soupira. C'est alors qu'on entendit le son d'une cloche. Les cours reprenaient.

« Nee-san… bien loin de vouloir te chasser, mais j'ai des occupations et notre jeune frère a cours, donc…

-Tu me demandes de partir?

-Oui maiss'ilteplait,grande sœur,nemefrappepas !dit à toute vitesse Samael, fermant à moitié les yeux, de peur de se recevoir un poing en pleine tronche.

-Pourquoi te frapperais-je, idiot? Je peux comprendre que vous soyez occupés…

Samael et Rin sautèrent intérieurement de joie, elle allait repartir et leur tranquillité allait pouvoir reprendre.

-…par contre, chez lequel de vous deux vais-je dormir?

Hein?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. C'était eux ou ils n'avaient pas compris où elle voulait en venir?

-Pardon ?demanda Rin.

-Ben oui, chez qui je loge pendant mes vacances. Je viens juste de vous rencontrer, toi et ton frère, je ne vais pas partir comme une voleuse sans vous connaitre un peu plus, non? » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

QUOOOIIIIIIII ?!

-Tu te paies… des vacances ? Ici ?fit Samael, choqué.

-Bien sûr. »

Samael et Rin se regardèrent une fraction de seconde, et, dans un accord parfait pointèrent le doigt vers l'autre en disant:

« C'EST CHEZ LUI QUE TU DORMIRAS!

-Pardon ?dit Momo, je n'ai pas très bien compris.

-Elle ne peut pas loger dans ma chambre, je la partage déjà avec Yukio .fit Rin à Méphisto.

- Ah ça non! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne s'installer chez moi.

-Mais pourquoi? Chez toi, c'est beaucoup plus grand.

-C'est pas le problème. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne commenter mon train de vie, ma façon de m'habiller, mes repas et qu'elle soit toujours derrière mon cul…

-Parce que moi, ça m'enchanterait peut-être?

-Toi, ça ne te ferai pas de mal.

-Quoi ?!réplica Rin, fâché, T'es bien sûr de pas vouloir qu'elle vienne chez toi parce que t'es toujours pas capable de t'essuyer tout seul?

-Espèce de …

-DÎTES-MOI ,demanda Momo, les yeux mi-clos mais on percevait quand même un éclat de colère et coupant net la dispute, ne vous disputez pas pour savoir qui aura le privilège de m'héberger. Vous pourriez faire plus simple et décider à… la courte de paille par exemple.

-Il n'y a pas de paille ici, dit Méphisto.

-Et ça, c'est quoi ?demanda Momo en montrant un pot contenant des stylos.

-Ce sont des stylos.

-A quoi ça sert?

-A écrire. Et n'y touche pas, ceux-là sont d'une valeur ines…

-Bon, c'est pas grave. Ça aura le même effet, dit Momo. Sur ce, elle en prit deux, et coupa le bout de chacun, un plus que l'autre, sans tenir compte des remarques de Méphisto.

-…mable…

- Oh zut, j'ai les mains toutes bleues.

-Oh non, mes stylos, mes beaux stylos… fit Méphisto, désemparé à la vue de ses stylos mutilés.

-Oh, ça va! Cesse donc de faire l'enfant! Avec tes pouvoirs, tu vas pouvoir les faire revenir à leur état d'origine de toute façon. Bon, attendez, je vais mélanger ,fit-elle en gigotant des mais derrière son dos, bon, Rin, quelle main tu veux?

-La droite.

-Ok, Sammy, tu prends la gauche.

-Hé, pourquoi c'est lui qui a choisi?

-Parce c'est le plus jeune, qui plus est, il n'a pas oublié de me prévenir, LUI!

-Je te rappelles qu'il ne savait même pas que tu existais.

-A cause de qui? Bon, comparez la longueur du poireau.

-Du stylo, Momo.

-Oh, vous avez compris, c'est pareil. Bon, alors, chez qui aurais-je le plaisir de loger?

Les deux mâles se regardèrent, puis baissèrent les yeux vers leur stylo.

_Le sort en était jeté_.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukio Okumura avait passé une très mauvaise journée. Non seulement son cours d'exorcisme avait été brutalement interrompu au profit d'un démon supérieur envahisseur, bon, c'était une démone, mais c'était pas le gros du problème, le pire étant qu'il s'agissait très certainement du roi (ou reine, le sujet étant un sujet de controverse au Vatican, mais au vu de ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui, on pouvait dire que c'était une reine… ou alors il/elle cachait bien son jeu.) Moloch, le/la troisième roi/reine de la Géhenne, les flammes violettes ne laissant aucun doute . Alors autant dire qu'il était un peu à cran. Mais encore pire d'avoir un roi/ reine démon sur le dos, c'était de ne pas savoir où était le démon, justement. Ça faisait des heures qu'ils cherchaient partout, lui et les apprentis, fouillant l'école de la cave au grenier, des salles de classes à la bibliothèque, en passant par la salle de sport, mais aucun ne purent trouver la moindre trace du démon. Bon sang, où était-elle passée?

Ce fut quand le soir fut tombé qu'ils abandonnèrent les recherches, exténués par toutes ces heures de fouilles, et que l'équipe de nuit les remplacèrent. Le plus jeune des Okumura souhaita bonne nuit à ses élèves, non sans les avertir du danger qui rôdait dans l'enceinte de l'établissement une fois encore.

C'est donc en grommelant qu'il arriva vers son dortoir. La nuit allait être bien courte, il fallait se préparer à toutes les éventualités possibles, y compris le combat. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de son grand frère l'appeler.

« Hé! Yukio! C'est terrible!

-Rin, fit ce dernier, écoute, tous les exorcistes sont en état d'alerte maximum et je suis assez fatigué…

-Non! C'est à propos du démon de cet aprèm'..

-Rin, je dois retourner au front, ils pourraient avoir besoin de moi au cas où il y aurait un combat qui s'engagerait…, dit Yukio en faisant tourner la poignée de la porte.

-Mais c'est pas le problème…

-Bon alors, quel est…RIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA?!

-Quoi donc?

-REGARDE!

-Mais quoi bon sang…OH MON DIEU! »

Tous les murs de leur chambres…avaient été …PEINTS! En violet, lilas, parme et autres nuances de mauve! Qu'est que c'était que ce bordel?! Rin eut soudain l'intime conviction que la coupable avait le nom qui commençait par un M. Mais pourtant, c'était pas lui qui avait perdu à la courte paille….ou au court stylo…

« Les garçons! » , fit une voix chantante, dans leur dos. L'intime conviction se transforma en réalité. Une réalité de petite taille et assez mince, aux cheveux marrons glacé ondulés, aux yeux indigo, aux oreilles et aux dents pointues, à la tunique moyenâgeuse mauve avec SON tablier de cuisine par-dessus, aux tâches de peinture lilas sur la joue et qui portait plusieurs assiettes dans les mains.

« Momo!, s'exclama Rin, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, nee-san?! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez Méphisto?!

-Nee-san?! S'exclama Yukio, choqué.

-Oh, c'est trois fois rien, Sammy a dit que le robinet était cassé chez lui et qu'il ya eue une énorme fuite d'eau chez lui. Donc, pour mes vacances, je vais vivre avec vous.

-Hein? Depuis quand?

-Il ya trente minutes environ… »

« _Pile le temps qu'il faut pour revenir du bureau à la chambre. Je parie tout l'or du monde que ce salaud l'a fait exprès pour se débarrasser d'elle… et me l'imposer, par la même occasion_ » se dit l'aîné des frères Okumura, furieux que son « frère » ait réussi le coup magistral de faire déménager leur sœur en moins de cinq minutes.

« Comment ça… nee-san?! Reprit Yukio, totalement déboussolé. C'est vrai qu'il n'était encore au courant…

-Oh c'est vrai, tu n'étais pas là, fit Momo avec un grand sourire. Je suis Momo Lotches, ta sœur aînée, troisième dans l'ordre des hauts dirigeants de la Géhenne et princesse des larmes, aussi connue sous le nom de Moloch, la kidnappeuse d'enfants.

-Comment ça, tu kidnappes les enfants?!demanda Rin, un peu paniqué.

-Ben oui, il n'y a beaucoup d'enfants démons nés de parents démons, alors de temps à autres, j'en piques un d'Assiah, je l'élèves et j'en fais un démon..ou s'il n'a pas assez de potentiel un zombie…

-QUOI?! MAIS C'EST DEGUEULASSE! réplica Rin, visiblement perturbé.

tu trouves ?fit Momo.

-BIEN SÛR!

-Pourtant si tu savais comme j'adore entendre leurs mères pleurer, ce sont les larmes les plus délicieuses que j'ai jamais goûté…

- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE?!fit Rin, choqué que sa grande sœur soit aussi ravie de ses activités démoniaques.

-Et dis-moi…nee-san…, fit Yukio, ayant apparemment digéré les nouvelles mais ayant visiblement beaucoup de mal à appeler un démon sa grande sœur, on pourrait savoir… ce que tu fais…là…?

-Oh, c'est simple, je suis ici en vacances pour vous connaître, ton frère et toi.

-Comment ça « pour nous connaître »?

- Ben j'ai appris votre existence par le biais d'Amaimon et comme j'adore les enfants… mais n'ayez pas peur, je ne chercherez pas à vous kidnapper. Vous n'êtes pas dans ma tranche d'âge.

-Voilà qui nous rassure, commenta sombrement Rin.

-Bon, j'ai préparé le dîner, reprit la démone sans que son sourire se ternisse, dû aux accusations de son jeune frère, foie de dragon empoisonné avec des aubergines crues et des pétales de violette. Bon appétit!

-Dis…nee-san…c'est un plat qu'on mange traditionnellement dans la Géhenne ? demanda Rin, qui était devenu étrangement vert.

-Non, les autres démons préfèrent généralement les boyaux, la chair pourrie et les champignons vénéneux, sans parler du bon sang frais qu'ils aiment bien boire le soir.

-Ah, d'accord, fit Rin, sur le point de vomir.

-Nee….-san…?demanda Yukio.

-Oui?

-…T'es en vacances pour combien de temps?

-Oh, je ne sais pas… peut-être six mois…. »

Et Yukio Okumura pensa très fort à une boîte de Doliprane, qui était quelque part, dans la boîte à pharmacie.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, le chapitre est terminé. Alors, il était à la hauteur de vos espérances.

(Je ne crois pas.

-Mais tais-toi, bon sang! C'est pas à toi que je parle!

-Je t'ai vexée?

- Oh, avec toi, je ne suis plus à ça près…

-Tu n'es pas marrante.

-Et toi, t'es une chieuse.

-Ton vocabulaire!

-C'est pas toi qui m'as traitée de salope au dernier chapitre peut-être?

-Mais tu sais que je t'adore...

-Et tu en profiteras pour m'étrangler dans mon sommeil?

-Evidemment.

-Ah, qu'est-ce je disais?)

Nous avons appris un peu plus sur Momo dans ce chapitre. En fait, je me suis inspirée du démon Moloch, dont on disait qu'il kidnappait les jeunes enfants et qu'ils était le seigneur des larmes. Mais je préfère de loin ma Momo, pas vous?

Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2013!

Votre Kurea-chan

(Et sa voix intérieure

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester tranquille plus de cinq minutes.

-Je prends de bonnes habitudes pour ce début d'année, NIAK NIAK NIAK!)

**Vocabulaire japonais:**

**Nee-san **= Signifie grande sœur.

**Nii-san **= Signifie grand frère.


	3. Grande Sœur chamboule le quotidien des j

BBBBBBBBOOOONNNNNJJJJJOOOOOOUUUUUUURRRR! Comment ça va? Je vous ai manqué?

(Non, je ne crois pas.

-Ah, super, tu es toujours là, toi?

-Faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, te remettre au boulot avec un coup de pied au cul et te saper le moral, non?

-Je pense que ma réponse à ta question te ferais mal, donc je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire.

-Ton indulgence me donne envie de gerber.

-Tant mieux, tu me ficheras la paix dans ce cas….

-Tu es un monstre.

-Non, un démon, chérie….)

Je m'excuse pour tout ce retard, mais j'ai dû réviser afin de passer des examens. Vous savez ce que c'est, non, l'enfer des études…

Bonne lecture à tous,

Kurea-chan.

(et sa petite voix).

Blue Exorcist n'est pas à moi, et je suis malheureusement certaine que Kazue Kato n'échangerai pas de nom avec moi.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dear Devilish Big Sister Momo**

_Grande Sœur chamboule le quotidien des jumeaux (part 1)_

Rin avait très mal dormi cette nuit. D'abord, il n'avait absolument rien avalé au diné, puis quand il avait voulu se coucher son oreiller l'avait enlacer et serrer jusqu'à l'étouffer, du coup il avait dû dormir par terre…. Et le sol n'était pas vraiment confortable, évidemment! Attendez une minute. Les oreillers n'avaient pas de bras, donc…comment le sien avait-il pu essayer de l'étrangler dans son sommeil?

Rin ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, battit des paupières, se tourna vers son lit et vit… une nana aux longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en légères boucles sur son épaule et qui sous SES draps était… TOTALEMENT NUE! Un fantasme? Rin se pinça et découvrit que non, c'était pas un rêve, c'était bien réel. Une nana à poil dans son lit… Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé hier soir bon sang?! Il avait pas… commis l'irréparable, si? Comme pour l'inciter à se rappeler, l'inconnue ouvrit un œil indigo, se redressa et fit avec un grand sourire dévoilant des canines plus longues et plus aiguisées que la moyenne , oubliant de serrer le drap autour de son corps dénudé et avouant publiquement son impudeur:

« Salut imoto. »*

Et tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent comme un boomerang en pleine poire.

« S'lut…Momo nee-san…

-Oh ben, tu verrais ta tête, la vache, même Egyn n'est pas aussi décoiffé, et pourtant il en tient une couche, question tête au saut du lit…

-..C'est qui, Egyn?

-Notre frère, j'en ai parlé hier soir , fais un peu gaffe à ce que je raconte…

-Dîtes, est-ce que vous pouvez parlé moins fort, s'il vous plaît? J'aimerais bien finir de taper mon rapp…fit Yukio Okumura , l'air à moitié réveillé et pas franchement de bonne humeur, qui se stoppa net en voyant son frère assis par terre en caleçon et tee-shirt et sa grande sœur en tenue d'Eve sur le lit de son ainé.

-…

-….

-….Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser à vos occupations entre démons, fit le pus jeune des jumeaux en tournant les talons avec une expression neutre.

-C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS,YUKIO!s'écria Rin, qui venait juste de capter à quoi son frère venait de penser.

-Pourquoi? Il croyait quoi, ton frère? réplica Momo, ayant visiblement raté le coche.

-TOI, VAS T'HABILLER! »

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin, une fois levé, alla préparé un petit déjeuner …beaucoup plus appétissant, plus normal, plus digeste et plus humain que le dîner pour résumer…il commença à peine à faire cuire le riz que… une furie brune et violette lui sauta sur le dos en hurlant qu'elle s'ennuyait. Ce qui conduisit au rabrouement de la petite brune, lui disant qu'il était trop occupé à préparer un bon repas. Ce fut une très mauvaise réponse.

« Oh allez… s'il te plait frangin, laisse-moi t'aider, je te promets que je tiendrai bien, que je suivrai tes directives, allez siteplait, siteplait! Je m'ennnuuuiiiiiss!

-Bon d'accord, mais il faut que tu répondes à une question: A quoi ça sert, ça? »lui répondit il en lui indiquant… un four.

Momo leva la tête, interrogative, vers son jeune frère puis fixa son regard vers l'étrange appareil. A quoi ça pouvait bien servir, ce truc? Après deux dizaines de minutes, elle tenta le tout pour le tout…

C'est-à-dire mettre la tête dedans. Mais Momo ne savait pas qu'il ne fallait jamais, jamais, jamais mettre la tête dans un four. Et ce, surtout quand le four en question était allumé. Et encore moins de finir par ramener son corps avec sa tête à l'intérieur du four allumé.

« Ahh, ça y est, je sais à quoi ça sert , ce truc Rin!dit-elle en appelant son frère.

-Ah ouais alors ça sert à quo…. AAAAAHHHHH! MAIS QU'EST-QUE TU FOUS DEDANS, TRIPLE ANDOUILLE!

-En fait ça sert à se réchauffer, comme une sorte de sauna, non?

-NOON! ÇA SERT A CUIRE, SOMBRE CRETINE!

-Hé! Sois poli avec tes ainés, imoto!

-J'EN AI RIEN A CIRER, MAINTENANT SORS DE LA AVANT QUE TU FINISSES CARBONISEE!

-C'est bon , je sors, pas la peine de te mettre sur tes grands chevaux!

-MAIS J'ETAIS INQUIET POUR TOI, IDIOTE!

-_** Je t'ai déjà dis d'être plus poli envers tes ainés… imoto…**_ fit Momo, d'une voix rauque avec un air…démoniaque? Psychopathe? Taré? Une sorte d'aura l'enveloppait et elle avait pas l'air très commode dans cet état.

-Heu okay…nee san…pas la peine de prendre de prendre cette tête.

-Je suis ravie qu'on se comprenne aussi bien tous les deux. Je trouve ça tellement beau, les gens qui s'entendent. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Hein?

-Ben oui, j'ai répondu à ta question, donc tu me laisses t'aider.

-Mais tu n'as pas répondu à la question correctement, donc…

-C'est exact, si tu m'avais demandé de répondre « correctement » à la question. Or tu as juste demandé de « répondre à la question ». Fais très attention quand tu marchandes avec un démon, choisis bien tes mots car nous autres démons, nous avons la fâcheuse tendance à y faire très attention, car ça nous permet de contourner facilement les règles du marchandage, donc d'avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre…

-C'EST DE LA T…

-_**Pardon? Tu disais quelque chose…?**_ »

Rin, se rappelant soudain avec une extrême précision comment Méphisto était revenu, et décida que, pour sa santé, il valait mieux passé sur les excentricités de sa sœur que de subir sa colère. Il soupira et fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur: il laisserait donc sa catastrophe internationale de sœur l'aider en cuisine. Ça promettait.

« Alors je vais t'aider à faire quoi? Reprit sa charmante et très douce sœur.

-On prépare le petit déjeuner. On mangera tous les deux, Yukio est déjà parti travailler.

-Et toi, tu ne travailles pas?

-Non, je peux pas, j'ai pas encore été reçu à l'examen pour devenir exorciste.

-Pourtant, c'est pas lui le plus petit, entre vous deux?

-Si.

-Donc il est plus débrouillard que toi, c'est ça?

-Hé! Non mais je ne te permet de m'insulter! Il connaissait l'existence depuis bien plus longtemps que moi! Et les études n'ont jamais été mon fort!

-Donc, tu es aveugle et fainéant, c'est ça?

-NON PAS DU TOUT!

-Bon, en tout cas, c'est pas ça qui nous fera le petit déjeuner. »

Momo, ou l'art de passer du coq à l'âne.

« J'avais l'intention du faire un petit déjeuner avec de la soupe miso, du riz et des lamelles de bœuf sauté.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Bon, alors, le riz est en train de cuire, donc il ne reste qu'à faire…

-De la soupe mito et des tranches de bœuf qu'on a sauté.

-C'est pas tout à fait ça…» fit Rin d'une toute petite voix, ne voulant pas risquer une guerre ouverte avec sa sœur dont il serait le grand perdant.

La suite de cet atelier cuisine se déroula sans ( trop) encombres, à savoir: Momo avait défoncé le placard de la petite cuisine en le tirant trop fort, elle s'était renversé de la soupe miso dessus, elle lui avait entaillé le petit doigt en faisant des lamelles et les avait laissé trop cuire, résultat, la moitié d'entre elles avaient une teinte noir charbon et une délicieuse odeur de cramé. Enfin, cela dit, il s'était attendu à bien pire de la part de la reine démon donc on peut dire que ça s'était, finalement, bien déroulé. Ils n'avaient pas fait brûlé le dortoir tout entier, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Ils mangèrent donc, en silence (pour Rin) et en plaisantant (pour Momo) et vint l'heure fatidique de… débarrasser la table. Momo supplia Rin de la laisser faire puisqu'elle l'avait déjà fait la veille. C'est donc lui qui sorti de la cuisine , mais quand il revint, une heure-et-demi plus tard, en vue de préparer le déjeuner (au menu, sushi et ramen) il vit… une quantité d'assiettes et bols, brisés et sales, dépassants de la poubelle. Apparemment, sa sœur et lui n'avait pas la même conception de la vaisselle. Il alla la trouver et lui dit de manière implicite que seuls les déchets ( c'est-à-dire le reste de nourriture non comestible, les choses qui étaient cassées et ce qui ne servait plus) allaient à la poubelle et que la vaisselle ( bol, assiettes en porcelaine, en céramique, couteux en tous genres, etc.) allaient dans le lavabo, dont on ouvrait DOUCEMENT le robinet pour laisser tomber QUELQUES gouttes du produit qui se trouvait dans le récipient en plastique orange, qu'on frottait DELICATEMENT avec un le truc en mousse qu'on appelait éponge, et qu'on posait AVEC TENDRESSE sur le plan de travail, le truc qu'il y avait à côté du lavabo. Momo, après avoir boudé quelques minutes, avait tout de même écouté et avait posé beaucoup de questions… plus ou moins pertinentes.

« Pourquoi prendre une éponge? Les ongles, c'est plus rapide!

-Non, les ongles sont trop durs, ça rayerai la porcelaine. Et les tiens sont si longs qu'ils fendilleraient n'importe quoi.

-Toi, tu dis n'importe quoi! J'ai les ongles les plus doux de la Géhenne.

-On est pas à la Géhenne. Donc, la vaisselle n'est pas aussi costaude pour résister aux démons..

-Mais, on a pas de vaisselle chez nous!

-Ben, vous mangez dans quoi, alors?

-Ben, directement sur le cadavre…

-…. Charmant. »

Donc, tandis que Rin s'occupait du déjeuner, Momo, elle, s'occupait de ramasser dans la poubelle ce qui n'était pas cassé et décida de se mettre véritablement à la vaisselle… enfin plus ou moins.

« Oups, j'ai cassé! J'ai appuyé trop fort et le bol s'est cassé en deux .

-Mais tu le fait exprès ou quoi?!

-Oh, c'est plutôt vous, les êtres humains, qui fabriquez de trucs délicats!

-Non, c'est toi qui a une force de bourrin! Même moi, je casse pas autant de…

-_**Oserais-tu insinuer que je ne suis pas délicate?**_

-Nnnoonn…. Nee…nee-sann…

-Bien… C'est gentil à toi de dire ça… Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux faire de beaux compliments… »

« Ils sont plutôt forcés, tes compliments » pensa Rin, mais eut pour une fois l'intelligence de ne pas le dire tout haut.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Une heure plus tard, tous deux avait fini de manger (Momo n'avait pas insisté, cette fois, de l'aider en cuisine, Dieu merci!), et Rin décida de se détendre devant… la télévision. Mal lui en prit! Momo le suivit comme à son habitude. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le vit s'assoir devant une boite en plastique avec un écran noir et pointer devant lui un autre objet en plastique, plus plat. Et sa réaction ne tarda de devenir bruyante quant sur l'écran noir… apparu un fille avec, derrière elle un carte avec des soleils et des nuages.

« Mais comment t'as fait pour enfermer un humain dedans? Je sais bien qu'on a le même père, mais cet acte de cruauté m'étonnes de toi. Mais je suis tout de même soulagée que tu prennes des activités de demi-démon si sérieuses.

-Hein?! Tu peux m'expliquer, là?

-Bon, alors, comment t'as réussi ton coup, mon cochon? Ton pouvoir de démon, en plus des flammes du paternel, c'est de tout miniaturiser?

-Mais de quoi tu parles, nom d'un chien! Je regarde simplement la télé!

-La télé?

-Oui! Tu vois, c'est la boite qui fait défilé des images de personnes, avec leurs voix, et ça, en simultané ou alors, ça a déjà été enregistré avant. En aucun, il ne s'agit de personnes vivant dans la télé qui auraient rapetisser.

-Je me disais aussi que tu avais l'air un peu trop bête pour pouvoir faire ça. Et trop gentil aussi.

-Arrête de me sous-estimer. Je peux très bien avoir de bonne idées aussi.

-Excuse-moi, imoto, mais c'est pas franchement ce qu'on pense, quand on te voit pour la première fois. Et ça, alors, c'est quoi?

-Hé bien ça, c'est une télécommande, fit-il en désignant l'autre objet en plastique.

-Et ça sert à quoi?

-Regarde. » fit-il, énigmatique. Et il appuya dessus.

« Oh, mon Dieu, les images ont changés, c'est trop bien!

-N'est-ce pas? Et encore, on peut monter le son ou le descendre selon ta volonté.

-Non, c'est vrai?!

-Essaye ,dit-il en lui tendant la télécommande. Tiens appuies sur le bouton de droite…

-Là?!réplica sa sœur aînée, en appuyant… sur le bouton de gauche.

-Non, pas là…. Tu sais au moins distingué ta gauche de ta droite?

-Ben, j'ai jamais à les distinguer, parce que je me sers des deux pour tuer… quoique ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi j'arrive à me perdre si souvent! Oh? Qu'est-ce que c'est, c'est trop chou! » fit Momo en désignant … une vache sur le petit écran.

-Ben… c'est un vache.

-On peut regarder, s'il te plait?

-Non, y a un super film avec des filles en maillot de bain que je….

-Non! Je veux regarder la jolie vache !»hurla Momo en lui sautant dessus, lui piquant la télécommande par la même occasion.

« Non, rends-moi ça! Je veux voir les nanas en maillot…

-Et je veux voir la vache! Dégage ta main de la télécommandante.

-C'est télécommande! »

Après une heure et demie d'une bataille acharnée, Momo fut la grande victorieuse et appuya sur la touche pour changer la chaîne et revoir sa vache adorée, et Rin fut bien obligé de regarder ce satané documentaire sur les bovins.

Quant Yukio rentra en fin de soirée, il trouva son frère et la reine démon… faisant une sieste devant un documentaire animalier. Après s'être demandé pourquoi ils avaient choisi un documentaire sur les ruminants, il trouva très reposant qu'ils dorment et se demanda, à tout hasard, s'ils ne pouvaient se réveiller… disons jamais?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà le troisième chapitre de DDBSM terminé! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

(C'est trop court! Et t'es en retard pour la parution! Sale feignasse !

- Hé , tu sais que j'ai des examens!

-Oui, mais quand même! J'ai pas arrêté de te casser les pieds pour que tu te tournes les pouces dans un moment pareil! Et je te signale au passage que tes exams sont terminés depuis une semaine.

-L'inspiration ne se commande pas! Ni le génie!

-Tu parles de qui?

-Quelqu'un aurait de la ficelle et un bâillon pour m'aider à garder ma santé mentale, svp?)

Bon, les examens sont terminés pour le moment, donc j'en profite pour reprendre mes histoires et les peaufiner. Si vous saviez comme ça fait du bien de se remettre à écrire!

Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, en espérant vous y retrouver

Kurea-chan.

(-Et sa voix intérieure.

-Mais qu'est-ce j'ai fait pour mériter ça?!).

*imoto = petit frère en japonais.


End file.
